The Kitsune and the Uchiha
by yaoicrzy
Summary: This is a yaoi of Itachi and Naruto. i was really bored when i started, but it's turning out really interesting. and it's fun to write! i hope you enjoy it! this is actually 3 chapters in one, because of how small they are. WARNING: OOC!


**A Little Lost Kitsune-**

The Uchiha slowly moved through the woods. As he approached his destination, a little fox ran out in front of him. Itachi stopped suddenly, making sure he wouldn't hit it. The small fox looked up at him. It's eyes were sky blue; sadness and loneliness cried from it's eyes. The fox's tail's fur was flat and between his shaking hind legs. "Hey..." Itachi knelt over. The fox sunk back; hitting a tree trunk. It's eyes widened when it noticed that there was no way out, and the Uchiha was closing in! The orange colour of the fur started to spike up on his back. The young fox growled and showed his teeth. "Hey now, I'm not going to hurt you..." Itachi coaxed the fox. It snapped at him. The Uchiha slipped backwards; falling on his butt.

"OI!" his voice turned brisk, making the foxes ears flatten on to the top of his head. "I don't want to hurt you, little kitsune..." Itachi moved his left hand closer to the fox's flattened ears. "Let me help you..." The kitsune lowered his head in fear, and shut his eyes tightly; fearing for the worst. The Uchiha's hand touched the kitsune's head. He rubbed it gently. "See?" Itachi smiled softly, "This is all I wanted to do." The fox lifted his head and ears.

"Now come here," Itachi scooped up the small kitsune into his arms. The fox nudged the long-haired man in the chest. "Your welcome." Itachi stood up.

**The Uchiha's Kindness-**

"Where're your parents?" Itachi held the fox up; so that he and the kitsune were at eye level. The kitsune lowered it's head. "Oh..." the Uchiha frowned. "They're dead?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Nee..." the little kitsune whined.

"Gomen asai..." the long-haired man hugged the kitsune. "Well," he sighed, "I guess I have no choice!" The fox's ears perked up and his eyes widened. "I've go to find somewhere where we can hide-out." The fox released his breath; that he held in fear.

"Nee!" the kitsune jumped up onto Itachi's shoulder and gripped tight enough so he wouldn't fall.

"I see... That'll work for the both of us, I guess!" he smiled. The Uchiha made his way to his destination, with; this time a fox!

When they reached the small town; Itachi noticed that the kitsune was growing uneasy. "What's the matter?" he looked over to the small fox, that still hung on his shoulder.

"Nu..." th kitsune moaned. Itachi grabbed the kitsune and looked at it; puzzled about the problem. The fox looked down at his own stomach, then returned his glance to Itachi's eyes.

"Oh," the Uchiha's eyes widened, "You're hungry!" He stated. The kitsune nodded his head in agreement. "Well, we're almost there. Can you wait a little longer?"

"Nee!" the kitsune agreed. Itachi nodded his head, then sat the fox back on his shoulder.

Uchiha Itachi walked over to a small house, and walked in. He took off his sandals, then moved into the house's small living room. There waiting for him was Kisame. "What took you so long, Itachi-san?" Kisame eyed the Uchiha.

"I got held up..." Itachi glared back at the slouching blue figure. He grabbed the kitsune off his shoulder and showed it to Kisame.

"This is what held you up?" Kisame's eyed widened. "Itachi-san, I swear... You're starting to not acct like yourself anymore..." the shark faced man shook his head in disappointment.

"Who cares..." Itachi growled; startling the small kitsune.

"Nuu!" it jumped out of Itachi's arms and ran into a corner.

"Nani?" Itachi bit his lower lip.

"Oh, it looks like he doesn't like you anymore, Itachi-san!" Kisame joked.

"Damare!" Itachi shot a dark glare at him before heading over to the scared fox. "Oi," the Uchiha knelt over, "It's all right. I wasn't yelling at you..." Itachi coaxed the kitsune.

"Grr!" The kitsune growled. His fur on his back stood up.

"Oi, Itachi-san... He's mad at you!" Kisame laughed.

"Damare, I already know that...taku..." the Uchiha shook his head. He closed in on the kitsune, but it wouldn't let him touch it. "Oi, aren't you hungry?" Itachi remembered. "I'll get you something, if you calm down!" The kitsune's eyes widened, and with that being said his fur returned to normal; and he calmed down.

"Oi Itachi-san?" Kisame asked.

"Nani...?" Itachi stood up; once again holding the kitsune.

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?" the Uchiha walked into the kitchen.

"What you just did!" Kisame stood up.

"It's hungry and I remembered that," Itachi sighed, while he fixed the kitsune some rice.

"Oi, Itachi-san... Kitsunes don't like rice!" the blue figure pointed out.

"Oh well... He's just going to have to like it!" the long-haired man spat.

"Here..." Itachi set the dish of rice down on the floor, and the fox ran over to it. He sniffed it and began to eat. "I guess you were wrong!" Itachi stood up straight.

"Nuu!" the kitsune sat down, and licked his face.

"You're done already?" Itachi stared at the fox in amazement.

"Nee!" it looked up at him happily.

"Well, I'm outta here..." Kisame sighed, "Pein has some mission for me, later!" Kisame vanished after Itachi said 'good-bye'.

"Nruu!" The kitsune rubbed against Itachi's leg, as he was sitting on the couch; relaxing. "Nee..." it jumped up onto the Uchiha's lap and curled up.

"So you're happy now..." Itachi sighed as he pet the sleeping kitsune. The long-haired man's eyes slowly shut and he too fell asleep.

**The Kitsune is...!**

'Itai...' Itachi thought to himself while he slept. Taku... Did that kitsune gain weight over night?' The Uchiha stirred; moving his arms.

"IIE!" The shriek made the Uchiha turn onto his side. "Nuu!" The growl echoed in Itachi's dream. 'Oh my god! The kitsune!' Itachi screamed in his dream; now turning to a nightmare. Itachi stirred onto his stomach on the couch. He slowly awoke, while noting how painful the was on his stomach. Not to mention it was now, screaming at him. "Nuu!" The long-haired man slowly sat up; eyes still being shut. "Nuu nee nuu!"

"Gomen asai, Kisame..." Itachi mumbled, while he rubbed his eyes. "Gomen asai... I didn't know you were back..." Itachi moaned.

"NUU!" the other figure pushed at the Uchiha's chest. "Gah! Nuu nuu nee!"

"Okay, okay..." Itachi finally sat up all the way. "I'm sorry..." he opened his eyes; not to find Kisame under him, but to his surprise; a naked Uzumaki Naruto! "N-naruto-kun..." Itachi blinked.

"Get offa me, dattebayo!" Naruto struggled. The blonde stopped when he noticed where the Uchiha was staring. "Oi!" Naruto growled; covering himself in announce. "Don't look at me like that!" Naruto spat. Itachi's face turned to a deep red. "Pervert...dattebayo..." the blonde shrunk down. The Uchiha smirked. Naruto's eyes widened. 'Kuso... I forgot that the Akatsuki wants the fox inside me...' he thought silently to himself. "You're going to take me to your hide-out, aren't you...?" the blonde asked in a shaky voice. Itachi's smirk widened, making Naruto grow even more uneasy. "P-please... D-don't..." his sky blue eyes stared into the Uchiha's dark black ones. 'Kakashi-sensei... Help me!' Naruto shut his eyes tightly and waited for the Uchiha to attack.

"Naruto-kun..." Itachi's voice coaxed him as he petted the blonde's hair. 'N-nani?' the Uzumaki thought as the Uchiha petted him. He slowly opened his eyes to see the Uchiha. "I won't do anything to you, Naruto-kun," the long-haired man said calmly to the fox boy.

"N-nothing...?" Naruto's voice shook. Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Demo!" Itachi pointed his finger upward.

"D-demo...?" Naruto widened his eyes. 'This isn't going too good... Help me someone!' he swallowed hard.

"You follow my commands and be my slave!" The Uchiha said boldly.

"NANI!?" Naruto jumped up. "Iie!" He shook his head in rage.

"Then I guess I'll take you to the Akatsuki leader!" Itachi shrugged and sighed in disappointment.

"Nuu?" Naruto froze. "Akatsuki leader...?" Itachi nodded. "NO!" the blonde yelped.

"Then...?" the Uchiha smirked.

"Okay, okay!" Naruto waved his hands in defeat. He lowered his head, "I'll follow you around..."

"What?" Itachi stood up. "I said, follow my commands and be my slave!"

"No! I won't say 'yes' to that!" the blonde stood up too. "I'm not going to be your slave! There's no way, never..." Naruto growled.

Itachi looked down and blushed. "A-all right..." he gave in; while still staring down at the Uzumaki's lower half. "I'll... agree to that..." Itachi sighed and looked back to Naruto's face. "You follow me... and at least allow me to do what I want to do to you! Understand?" The fox boy growled. "Or else... Akatsuki and death for you!"


End file.
